


Sunshine Cafe

by Goodygoodi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Beach Volleyball, Brotherly Love, Coffee Shops, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, High School, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Love Triangles, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Hinata Shouyou, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: Prompt Challenge: Coffee ShopSummary: Shoyo owned a famous coffee shop, and while at work his friends from Volleyball visit and he's the oblivious sunshine as always.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Sunshine Cafe

**Sunshine Café**

FANDOM: Haikyuu

Prompt Challenge: Coffee Shop

Summary: Shoyo owned a famous coffee shop, and while at work his friends from Volleyball visit and he's the oblivious sunshine as always.

Characters Main: Hinata Shouyo, Kanneki Ken, Kageyama Tobio,

Enjoy!

~JIO

* * *

Chapter 1

Shouyo Hinata is 12 years old when he meets Kaneki Ken, they become friends despite their age differences, six year. The white-haired man agrees to help and found a coffee shop, because his "coffee tastes amazing." Slightly surprised and willing to, Shouyo took time to read about business how to run it, and other things. So, for one whole month they spent their days after school looking at places to rent, lease or buy. Finally settling on one close to the middle school and high school, did they begin.

Ken loved to drink coffee, any type, and he liked it "black… like my soul," the white-haired man would smirk.

"Why did you decide to help me?" Shouyo asked as they painted the building, a dark orange, with a light red for the door handle and railings.

Ken smiled softly, tilting his head above to try glimpse a few stars, before letting out a deep breath and said, "because you remind me of my best friend… I haven't seen him in forever."

Ken pulled out his wallet, and their what must be Ken and his friend, though Ken had black hair, same grey eyes though. Shouyo wondered what happened to Ken's hair… or maybe he had just dyed it? But anyways they did eerily look alike. Though the unknown- best friends- name had bleached bright yellow hair, it was slightly orange, and the smile was bright like his… he could see it now.

"That was Hide, he had a really long complicated name, and liked to be called Hide, when. somethings happened… he just wanted to help me… it didn't turn out well and he died… he took the light with him, that was in me… I had to get away and try start anew where no one knew me… then I met you, and you remind me so much of Hide. Plus, you do make good coffee, that little corner stand you had was cute too"

Blushing red and smiling sadly Shouyo apologized for bringing up bad memories.

"Alright Shou-Chan, go to volleyball practice, I'll finish up here," Ken smiled and patted the boys head softly.

Nodding Shouyo raced off to where his bike lay on its side before peddling away.

* * *

There was an upstairs that Kaneki said he would use for housing, and for security, Shouyo nodded and allowed the older teen to do what he liked. They made the dining area with 14 tables, and the wall without widows was lined with all types of books. Some Ken said he had read, and some he just bought because he wanted too. The coffee machines lined behind the counter, the glass display where stuff that had been baked would go was empty, with name tags.

"I guess the next thing is to learn the drinks we will be selling, finding a few workers, and open in a few weeks." Ken said and made the list in a sharpie. Nodding Shouyo put his hands on his hips as he looked at the wall mural that displayed the sun with some birds flying in the background.

"We forgot to buy the plates, and cups," Shouyo gasped.

"let's lock up and we can go get em from a good store," nodding, Shouyo bounced along with his older friend to the store.

They ended up buying a bunch of custom-made glass cups that said in black lettering: Sunshine Café. The paper cups were made from a company that put logo's on cups. Their café name went on it, as well as the background of the wall mural. A sun with a few black birds flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any specific characters you want added in, please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But Sho-Chan, I can toss for you! I'm a setter after all!" the brunette said

**Chapter 2: Oikawa**

The very first time Oikawa Turo came into the Café, it was a Friday evening, the summer sun still high in the sky, his hands holding a skateboard, and his smile bright as the stars twinkled at night, the older teen was wearing dark blue sweatpants with a white stripe down the center. And a matching blue hoodie, that read Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" Shoyo asks, his smile brighter than Oikawa's. especially since this was his first customer of the evening. Having been in school all day, then the running club he had after school.

The morning and lunch rush had been handled by Kaneki, and now people were heading home for the day. Long days of work, and caffeine not being on anyone's top priority, business was slow.

Looking at the menu board the boy thought for a moment before deciding to get his usual drink… the one he ordered everywhere he went.

"Chai tea late, with a pinch of salt on top of the whipped topping… and a blueberry muffin," was added on as an after thought.

"Name?" Shoyo asked.

"Oikawa Turo,"

As soon as the drink order had left Oikawa's mouth, Kaneki had already started on the drink, steeping the tea, steaming the milk, and mixing the right spices into the cup. Gently pouring the foamed milk, trying not to curdle the milk with the steaming hot tea. With a grin of triumph Ken added the whip topping and…. And the _Salt?_ Yes, the salt.

"Order up for Oikawa?"

… **.**

Oikawa had been thirsty when he had come upon a sign that read: Sunshine Café with bright orange and flaming red. Intrigued on the name and colours did he find the right address. A nicely lit up café, with a mural on one side, a bookshelf on the other, roughly 20 tables and twice as many chairs.

The cutie red, orange haired boy was standing at the cashier, a stool could be seen, as he was slightly to short. He wore the tag: Manager, Shoyo.

Slightly surprised, and even more intrigued did he respond to the question on his drink. Even though it would most likely make him break out, he had chosen a soft cakey muffin. His appetite monstrous as he had just finished serving 100 times. Iwa- Chan had been angry at 50 but Oikawa pushed himself even more. He needed to be the best at Volleyball, and he was going to work his butt off.

"So, what kind of sports do you play?" Shoyo the manager asked, it had been about five minutes, Oikawa's drink a little to hot to drink still, sat untouched but the muffing half eaten. "Kitagawa is a Powerhouse for sports, Volleyball especially!"

Shoyo was sweeping the floor, and the dishes to make his drink were being washed.

"I play Volleyball," Oikawa said and smiled at the excited glint in the younger's eyes.

"Volleyball is so cool!" agreed Shoyo who had stopped sweeping. "I'm on the track and field team right now, but Volleyball is my jam! I am so good at spiking!" the orangette grinned. "Kaneki- Kun tosses the ball to me and I jump so high!"

Taking a sip of the amazing smelling drink in front of him does Oikawa moan in pleasure at the yummy taste of chai sliding down his throat. The spices were mixed perfectly and the whip topping!? Awesomeness liquefied!

"This taste amazing!" Oikawa grinned. "I might have to bring Iwa- Chan here!" Oikawa grinned wiping his mouth and nose from the whip topping. "But Sho-Chan, I can toss for you! I'm a setter after all!" the brunette said.

"REALLY?!" Shoyo asked excitedly.

Taken aback at the happy puppy love he was getting Oikawa nodded. Taking a piece of the napkin he carefully jotted his email and phone number.

"Text me yours when you get home, and we can set date for our practice," the brunette said.

"Hai!" Shoyo said and walked away humming a tune as he and Kaneki began to close the shop for the night, 630 was close and it was time for a new day to begin.

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** So at first I had wanted Izumi to be his first customer, but this came to fruition whistle at work and I absolutely had to write this ASAP!


End file.
